My Past
by Silver Mist Guild
Summary: summary is inside.  Naruku is trying to break Kagome.  He's using someone from Kagome's past.  How could this person break her?  Will he win or not?  Can she save the person?  not good with summaries.   Please read. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge.

Kagome isn't as ordinary as she seems. Kikyou was wrong when she told her she didn't belong. Kagome wasn't all was ease and cheerful. She might had had a worse childhood than Inuyasha, but then why is she so happy now. Cant tell you anymore now. Trust me its really good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people whats up? Hows it goin? Well here it is my new story and chapter. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I OWN THE STORY AND MY CHARACTERS YOU PEOPLE KNOW THE DRILL. Or melodies of life.

Chapter 1 My Past. My Demise. My Sorrow.

Naruku had made a new terrible plan to make Kagome. He looked inside her memories but the only thing good that he could fine is an inu half- demon. So he made her come back to life with her sword which held her soul.

Kagome's Pov

'_How could he!' _The only thing I could do was watch as the woman with long black hair who facial appearance looks similar to mine. Her pointy ears like Sesshomaru's. Her eyes that hold so much sorrow, but with a look of lost like she lost something or someone dear. The way she fights. It all seems so familiar to me. It's like a know her from long ago but from where I can't recall. Inuyasha will die if we don't do something but the others are all unconcusios from how hard they fought against this woman.

'Think Kagome you must know this woman from somewhere.' The woman started to hum a song. I shut my eyes listening to the melody. I had no chose I had to sing it along. 'For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.'

Suddenly got rushed of memories of long ago being surrounded by other half- demons who called that woman alpha. What was her name? Rikku. So I sang the song that I learned from her so long ago. The song that was once ours.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain._

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.

So far and away, see the birds as it flies by.  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind?

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on.

If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
Your voice will still remember our melody.  
Now I know we'll carry on.  
Melodies of life,  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember  
  
Normal Pov.

Inuyasha just stood there he never knew that Kagome had such a beautiful voice. His opponent upon hearing this started to shake her head. The jewel that was place her forehead was purified. Kagome just smiled at the woman and her love for the woman shone in eyes. The woman sheathed her sword and stood there and just smiled back. The others were just waking up and Inuyasha felt as though he could trust the woman. The woman hold out her arms and Kagome ran into the embrace who she thought she would never to feel again. Tears started to cascade down Kagome's face, "Rikku, I've missed you." Rikku just smiled, "I know. I know." She laid her head down on Kagome's and stroked her back comforting her.

Sorry people I'm going to have to quit. Breath livi just Breath. I think I'm going to cry. Sniff sniff. Review Review. Ill take anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 My past

"Opps," Kagome leaves Rikku's embrace," Everyone this is Rikku." Kagome then introduces each person by pointing to them indivually. Then they filled her in on what's going on.

"I'm terribly sorry for my actions." Rikku appolizes.

"It wasn't your fault. You were being controlled." Kagome consoled her.

Naruku just appeared in his usual black cloud and stabbed Inuyasha and took Rikku with no question asked. Everyone was confused about what had just happened. Inuyasha was dying. The wound was pouring out poison who know how much was in the bloodstream. Kagome only know one thing that would work, but then Inuyasha would know everything.


End file.
